


2013/06/14 Word of the Day: Diglossia

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [46]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exolinguistics</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/14 Word of the Day: Diglossia

**Author's Note:**

> **Diglossia**   
> [the widespread existence within a society of sharply divergent formal and informal varieties of a language each used in different social contexts or for performing different functions, as the existence of Katharevusa and Demotic in modern Greece](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/14.html)

Nyota had always been gifted.

Her parents were so proud of her as she excelled in all her subjects and won many awards. They saw her becoming a doctor, a lawyer, a president, but at a young age she already knew what she wanted to do: she wanted to go to space.

Space, the final frontier, full of adventure, of new experiences, of new beings.

Through this, language spoke to her. She dreamed of being able to communicate with all sentient beings as way to connect with this new place. So as she enrolled in the Academy, she enrolled in as many exolinguistic courses as she could.

And now it has all paid off. She's on the Enterprise.


End file.
